vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124968-eso-marketing
Content ---- ---- Yep same thing here, I do not plan on ever going back but they sure found a way to plant the idea in my subconscious. | |} ---- ---- ---- Haha same thing happened to me. They've actually sent me multiple e-mails over the past week or so all "Come back to us!" And I'm sitting there like, "All I did was play in your beta and then never touched it again." -_- I'm sure it got some people to try it out again. ESO's not my cup of tea, though, despite my love for more traditional fantasy worlds. The character models are just too ugly. To bring this back to WildStar, it certainly wouldn't hurt to have a big marketing push, especially with Drop 5 around the corner... | |} ---- I get plenty of emails like this from SWTOR as well. Is CS really so strapped for cash that they can't spend some time and $$ making an email letting their former players know the game is still alive? | |} ---- I would love to see commercials for WildStar. I started playing Rift because of the 'we are not in azeroth anymore' commercials. Hell, I would love to see any kind of advertising for WildStar. The community can only do so much to get people to play. Or, in some cases, convincing people not to play. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hah, I made it to level 6 back in the day... I was giving it a fair chance though. I got a few emails personally but I just basically looked into changes and decided nothing changed about the terrible gameplay (the main problem with ESO). | |} ---- I say its the end game progression. I felt a serious lack of it on it, unless you purely PVP, which I hate doing "purely" of just one. I like to dabble my feet in both PVP and PVE | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Very nice! I just feel like we need something going on. I think I got an email a couple months ago from Wildstar and that's about it. If I didn't actively check the forums, Twitter, and Facebook I wouldn't know a thing about it. People that do not play your game do not see those lines of communication so you need to try something else. Hopefully there will be a nice push for drop five. How about dropping a stream on the weekends sometimes. I caught the end of zero to fifty today and there were only 250 people watching. Remember in beta there were at least 5k on the weekends. Just a thought. I know I wouldn't want to have to come in on the weekends either but if you did every other or even once a month you might get to expand your live audience. We are a year into Wildstar the game is better then at launch now we just need people to play it. | |} ---- ---- It's mostly rebranding the game as the "Tamriel Edition", putting out a new fancy trailer, and lots of front page advertising on Steam. It's effective I say, as it was in the top 10 selling games on steam a few weeks ago (with a full retail price 55 euros!). And right now it's still the top selling MMO game on steam. So yeah, I don't like ESO but I agree that Wildstar can definitely learn from marketing perspective of it (or try to sell it on steam for starters). | |} ---- I would prefer to wait till atleast the new drop, the current drop (I always lose track of drop/patch numbers, this is drop 4 yea?), was fantastic and was the drop that brought me back, here to hoping drop 5 is just as good. | |} ---- ---- Obviously, former players never find any reason to come back and never have anything good to say. Oh. Wait. *eyeroll* | |} ---- Generally no. But not all. :) | |} ---- Then stop being so exclusionary, man. Just accept that out of the millions of people who've given this game a shake, there are a goodly percentage of folks who left because of a myriad of reasons, many of which have been fixed (or are going to be fixed directly) that would make a PR push aimed at both new and returning players vitally important. | |} ---- Well, it only makes sense if they switch to buy yo play, where everyone that bought it can hop back in. They don't feel any risk, even though the game may be the same one they hated and/or were unwilling to pay a subscription for. I really don't believe that the reasons people left other than a subscription have been "fixed", or even could or should be "fixed." But if the game remains a subscription service, it really only makes sense to primarily court new players. My opinion, that's all. Surely you would agree that there are more players that haven't tried WildStar than those who have. Doesn't it make more sense to look there first? Cost of customer acquisition is high so, there's an argument to be made against it. But I feel you will cultivate better, more loyal customers via this route first. | |} ---- ---- Oh no, for sure! They should do that... and often! But as far as the thread topic of ESO's marketing being entirely based around bringing people back... no way :) | |} ---- Repeat business is crucial to survival in the marketplace. Basic Economics. Happy, repeat customers (or those who can be persuaded to return to a service) make the best long-term customers. Loyalty and all that. And while in the whole, wide world of humanity, yes, I am sure there are more folks who have no tried it than those who have - speaking anecdotally of course - in my circle of MMO-playing friends, easily 70% of them have given WildStar a shot. Out of those people, I've only convinced one new person to give it a try (Hi, Andy!) and one player to come back regularly (Hi, Snicker!). If there was a PR-push I could point to the rest, some sign that Carbine is not only *attempting* to change things, but are *actively* attempting to woo them back ... well ... my job would be a helluvva lot easier. Honestly, I just want to be able to PVP again, when I want, wherever I want, and the only thing that's going to do that is hordes of players. I don't honestly care where they come from or how they get here. | |} ---- ---- You'd be very surprised. Sometimes changes such as the attunement and raid sizes can go long way. Implementation of veteran shiphands, the upcoming changes in Drop5. The list goes on... When these promotions are done it is not necessarily to cater to former players, but to invite them to TRY the game in the current state. Whether the changes done from the time said person left to lets say Drop 5 are enough to bring them back varies from each individual. One f the things that tends to occur and you can see this quite often when people make "cya folks!" threads is that they will say "will try game when X, Y, Z changes". Now whether you consider a developer caving in to players OR seeing a need for change to an aspect that they feel harmed the game is all your own interpretation, but it takes nothing away or harms the current base by sending a email going "hey Drop 5 is here! we've got A B Cs and X Y Zs!" I'm sure not all of them have tried it and yes they should be marketing to potentially new players as well. However an email campaign to former players is only a small part of marketing and depending on the mailing service they use like mailchimp they already pay to have that all setup anyway so might as well use it. | |} ---- You said it! Do yourself a favor... put that one on ignore and bask in the uninterrupted glow of sanity! | |} ---- If there was a true "Ignore" feature, I would have done it years ago, believe me. But since we can still "see that someone we're ignoring posted" it's totally pointless. | |} ---- True, but think of the emotional trauma you're inflicting on people like me! I can actually see the posts when people quote them... *shivers, glances around furtively* | |} ---- So what you're saying...is that if i really hate someone i should have someone else qoute me if they're ignoring me... That is very Chua! | |} ---- Exactly! Pure evil. "Do you want to see it anyway?" No! If I wanted to see it anyway I wouldn't have put him on ignore in the first place! | |} ---- ---- ---- See if it were my marketing team we'd go "The features are so amazing that it skipped 5 and went straight to 6!" spin it to win it! | |} ---- Yep, and you quote who I have on ignore = the trauma for me....thank you D-: | |} ---- So much traumaaaaaa whyyyy. These forums need a better ignore function, that's all there is to it. | |} ---- I actually agree with you here, but I think you're underestimating how much of a cost there would really be in marketing to former players. A good portion of these players still get NCSoft emails, like the Facebook page, follow the twitter, or regularly check various MMO news sites. If you wanted to have a welcome back weekend like ESO did it actually would be pretty easy and super cheap. It's the players who aren't signed up to your social media services and have only heard negative things second hand that are super difficult to court. | |} ---- ---- A lot of the changes people asked for have been made, the epic fail of #hardcore has finally been recognized for what it was. That being said I agree wholeheartedly that there's a lot to be done to bring players back into the game. I know for a fact that there are streamers out there who would love to showcase the game but just can't because they won't generate the returns they need to support themselves. | |} ---- The changes are very minimal, and certainly didn't change any of the "hardcore" aspects. Nothing failed :) What HAS changed is the player's willingness to just play the game and have fun with it, instead of pouting when they failed the race to leet status at launch because they lacked the skill, time or a mix of both. They were (and I don't use this often) butt-hurt because the game kicked their ass and they were too lazy and entitled to do anything about it... other than quit. And to put it bluntly, f the streamers. They are wholly unnecessary. Their motivation to play the game is benefit themselves, not because they enjoy it. That's who you want to listen to? Players, once again, are proven as the problem. | |} ---- ----